Sagwa: The Movie/Credits
Opening Samuel Goldwyn Films presents A CinéGroupe Sagwa Inc. Production In Association With: Sesame Workshop PBS Kids Movies Cuckoo's Nest Studio Instituto Nacional de Cine y Artes Audiovisuales (Argentina) China Film Group Corporation Changchun Film Group Corporation and Mandarin Films Distribution Co. Ltd. A Gerald Casale and Thomas Yaseen Film Joaquin Phoenix Mako Ming-Na Wen John Wayne Sace Eugenia Yuan Paul Gillman John Aniston Monster Jam's Dennis Anderson and Holly G. Frankel as Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat SAGWA: THE MOVIE Closing Directed by: Gerald Casale and Thomas Yaseen Produced by: George Daugherty Joseph Jacques and David Ka Lik Wong Written by: George Daugherty and Amy Tan Screenplay by: Amy Tan Original Music Composed By: James Gelfand Theme Song Composed By: Judith Henderson Edited by: Tariq Anwar and Yannick Carrier Art Director: Valery Mihalkov Montreal Unit Head: Jacques Pettigrew Montreal Unit Director: Joseph Jacques Taipei Unit Head: Bunis Yang Taipei Unit Director: Archer Lai Buenos Aires Unit Head: José A. Martínez Suárez Buenos Aires Unit Director: Milagros Mumenthaler Supervising Animation Director: Gretchen Schields Animation Director: Peter Huggan Production Manager: Sophie Roy Casting by: Harriet Greenspan C.S.A. Rosina Bucci C.D.C. Starring the Voice Talents Of: Holly Gauthier-Frankel - Sagwa Miao Oliver Grainger - Dongwa Miao Jesse Vinet - Sheegwa Miao Starring the Acting Talents Of: John Wayne Sace - Jason Shao Joaquin Phoenix - Kenny Gillman-Shao Eugenia Yuan - Mei Shao Ming-Na Wen - Janice Shao Paul Gillman - Felipe Ortega Mako - Master Oogway Austin Di Iulio - Greg "Budge" Hiaasen Nick Lashaway - Patrick "Smudge" Oikonomopoulos Jesse Vinet - Samantha House John Aniston - Chief Douglas LeFrancois Ólafur Darri Ólafsson - Mr. Swiss Magda Giner - April Mason Federico Luppi - Old Man #1 Alberto Fernández de Rosa - Old Man #2 and Dennis Anderson in his acting debut as Officer David O'Harry Overdubs: Tom Kenny Frank Welker Michael Sinterniklaas Jess Harnell Nick Bakay Andrew Rannells Tara Strong Cree Summer Jennifer Darling Mona Marshall Stunts: Neil Taylor Ho-Pin Tung Elbrus Ourtaev Michal Navrátil Doug Jones Lani Jackson Monster Truck Driving Doubles: Leonardo Hizon John Seasock Bobby Z Stunt Director: Tommy Eichelberger Animation Production: Cuckoo's Nest Studio, Chinese Taipei Animators: Dam Chen Ginno Kuo Eagle Cheng Elton Lee Jonny Liu Mars Lu Mei-Wei Shih Shu-Chu Wei Ivan Yu Chun Mao Jiang Kenny Huang Michael Huang Tamson Chen Joey Chou Kenny Huang Jim Lu Computer Artists: Jade Pong Mandy Yang Andy Fu Lorraine Long Rocky Huang Model Production: MacKinnon & Saunders Photography: Swatch Jang Jonathan Salt Additional Animation Production: Chile Animación Gabah Studio Yogayakarta Hong Guang Thai Wang Film Productions PT Asiana Wang Shanghai Animation Film Studio Dong Woo Live-Action Crew: Transportation Captain: Filipe Marcão Takenaka Monster Jam Crush Cars Provided by: Eisenhart Recycling / Saneamiento S.A. Monster Jam Track Crew Equipment Rented from: Finning Group CAT Rental © 2002 CineGroupe Sagwa Inc. Characters and Original Story - © 2002 Amy Tan. Illustrations - © 2002 Gretchen Schields. "Sagwa" and its logo are trademarks of CineGroupe Sagwa Inc. All rights reserved. Monster Jam and Grave Digger © 2002 CCE-MS. All rights reserved. Look for an officially sanctioned USHRA Monster Jam show in cities worldwide. Music Produced By: Ron Frankel Executive Music Producer: Shuki Levy Music Editors: Curtis Roush Shuki Levy James Gelfand Scored Recorded and Mixed At: The Todd-AO Scoring Stage, Studio City Beijing Concert Hall, Beijing Le Studio, Morin-Heights Chinese Orchestra: China National Traditional Orchestra Strings/Guitars: Vanya Milanova Viktoria Mullova Pamela Frank Steve Lukather Marc Byrd Sebastian Steinberg Djordje Stijepovic Bertram Turetzky Drums: Denny Carmassi Jean-Paul Gaster Music Recording: Caleb Mose Executive in Charge of Music: Tommy Mottola Soundtrack Available on Sony Wonder Score Album Available on Varèse Sarabande Songs: "Talking to the Night" Performed by Brian Ice Written by Fabrizio Rizzolo and Roberto Lajolo Courtesy of ZYX Music "Every Day" Performed by Stevie Nicks Written by John Shanks and Damon Johnson Courtesy of Reprise Records by special arrangement with WMG Music Licensing "Cat Lady" Performed by the Insane Clown Posse Written by Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope Courtesy of Psychopathic Records by internal arrangement with RED Distribution and Sony Music Licensing "Homies" Performed by the Insane Clown Posse Written by Violent J and Mike Puwal Courtesy of Psychopathic Records by internal arrangement with RED Distribution and Sony Music Licensing "My Friend/Love" Performed by Hiro Rocko Written by Kenelm Clarkson, James Gelfand, and David Gim Courtesy of El Kadsreian Melody by special arrangement with Magic Music Licensors Intl. Ltd. "Sagwa Theme Song" Performed by The CinéGroupe Choir Written and Composed by Judith Henderson Courtesy of Les Disques STAR Records Inc. by special arrangement with CinéGroupe "Pop Musik" Performed by M Written by Robin Scott Courtesy of EMI by special arrangement with EMI Music Publishing "Turn to You" Performed by The Go-Go's Written by Charlotte Caffey and Jane Wiedlin Courtesy of EMI by special arrangement with EMI Music Publishing "Mad About You" Performed by Belinda Carlisle Written by Paula Jean Brown, James Whelan, and Mitchel Young Evans Courtesy of EMI by special arrangement with EMI Music Publishing "I Want You" Performed by Savage Garden Written by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones Courtesy of Columbia Records by internal arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "I'm Ready" Performed by Darlene Delos Reyes Written by Maurecia Yamanaka and David Gim Courtesy of El Kadsreian Melody by special arrangement with Magic Music Licensors Intl. Ltd. "Rock You Like a Hurricane" Performed by Scorpions Written by Rudolf Schenker, Klaus Meine, and Herman Rarebell Courtesy of Mercury Records by special arrangement with Universal Music Publishing Group "Girl U Want" Performed by Robert Palmer Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Courtesy of EMI by special arrangement with EMI Music Publishing "Smart Patrol / Mr. DNA" Performed by Ryu Judoku, Jaylin Rounds, Mark Mothersbaugh, E.G. Daily, Joey Santiago, and Kim Nekroman Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Ryu Judoku and Jaylin Rounds appear courtesy of El Kadsreian Melody Mark Mothersbaugh and E.G. Daily appear courtesy of Mutato Muzika Joey Santiago appears courtesy of 4AD Kim Nekroman appears courtesy of Hellcat Records "Three For One" Performed by Becky Withers Written by Boos and Bogaert Courtesy of EMI by special arrangement with EMI Music Publishing "I Can't Take the Power" Performed by Off-Shore Produced, Written, and Mixed by Jens Lissat and Peter Harder Courtesy of Columbia Records by internal arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Color by TECHNICOLOR® Prints by DELUXE® Category:Credits